Days in Kost
by Renate Adelheid
Summary: Apa yang terjadi apabila para mahasiswa dari World University dikumpulkan dalam satu kost-kostan di pojok World District? Terbayangkah soal kerusuhannya? / Rated M for the /labiled/ language / Dedicated for the /late/ #HetaKost event / Warning inside. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_"Err, Vic …" _

_"_Oui_?" _

_"Emangnya … ukuranmu serata apaan?" _

JEDUAK!

Thanks to Arthur-_lagi, berkat pertanyaannya barusan, kini jidatnya sudah dicium dengan mesra oleh sebuah ensiklopedia psikologi setebal lima sentimeter_. Poor Arthur.

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Days in Kost _

_Hetalia : Axis Powers© Hidekaz Himaruya _

_Beware for Human!AU, /absolute/ abalness, OOCness, bad and /im/mature language, typo, and many more. I'm still labil/?/ at making humor-genred-fanfiction _

_Picture? Not mine. Thus-it doesn't even related to my fanfiction- /le cries/_

_The main character/s/ will be different in each chapter _

_A/N : Italic/s/ are past-or someone's mind _

_Don't like? Don't read! _; ;

Douzo, ne!

.

.

_Chapter one : "_Jemuran_" _

_. _

_. _

Awan menyingkir sejauh satu meter lagi—meninggalkan genangan air yang sudah kering karena lupa memakai _sunblock_ dan terbakar matahari. Matahari menampakkan ekspresi kemenangannya dengan _shine bright like Doit_—maaf, dengan memulai pertengkaran musim panas di _World_ _District_. Hal ini diperparah dengan mogok kerjanya seluruh pedagang es keliling di _World District_ sehingga distrik itu menjadi semakin _panas_.

Benar-benar nggak jelas.

Keadaan yang nggak jauh berbeda menimpa mahasiswa penghuni _Heta-kost_, suatu kos-kosan yang terletak di bagian sudut terang, cemerlang nan berbau asem di _World District_ yang kini sibuk mencari-cari sapu lidi terdekat untuk dijadikan kipas angin.

Iya, kipas angin. Karena memakai makalah dari dosen sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Seperti biasa, _basecamp_ mereka tersayang itu tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya masalah—entah mereka yang mencari-cari masalah atau si masalah yang kegeeran karena merasa didekati mereka. Cie—dan sebagai orang yang bangun paling _pagi_ di musim liburan yang tercinta ini, Alfred F. Jones adalah orang yang akan menjadi pesuruh teman-temannya di pagi itu.

Oke, _author_ sudah overdosis doujin sehingga menjadi seperti ini. _Back to story. _

_Hup! _

_Huup! _

_Huuup! _

_HUP! _

"Yaaaaaah, kalo kayak gini susah banget ngambilnya! Oi oi, Arthur, tolong bantu ambilin jemuran diatas dong! Itu alis _'kan_ tinggi banget, siapa tahu aja bisa sampai diatas!" sergah Alfred dengan segala keberisikkannya karena salah satu tangan tercintanya itu tak kunjung menggapai jemuran yang _nyangkut_ di atas sana—atap rumah yang dengan labilnya tidak mau menyerahkan sepotong jemuran ke arah seorang Alfred.

Cowok berkacamata yang kece itu sendiri takut jatuh karena sedari tadi kerjaannya adalah lompat-lompat nggak jelas di pinggir balkon kamar cewek-cewek yang berbatasan langsung dengan rumah tetangga sebelah—dimana rumah itu punya seekor anjing galak yang siap mengunyah celananya jika ia jatuh.

"_Bloody hell_. Alis nggak bisa dipakai untuk melompat, _kucrut!_" Arthur menatap sengit jemuran di atas atap itu. Setebal-tebalnya dan setinggi-tingginya alis seorang Arthur Kirkland, tetap saja tidak bisa dipakai untuk melompat mengambil jemuran yang tergantung tiga puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah. Lagipula, dia _kagak_ mau ngambil jemuran itu karena yang nyangkut disana adalah sepotong _bra_ milik Bella—adiknya Govert yang berjambul kece kayak habis digulung.

Arthur bisa aja dianggap sebagai maling _undies_ jika terlihat sangat ngeles hanya untuk memanjat ke atap dan mengambil _bra_ milik Bella—dan, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri, muka, serta alisnya yang tercinta di hadapan keluarga Kirkland, _bro_?

"H-huweeee …" Bella mewek semakin keras, "M-masa _itu_ mau dibiarin di atas atap? 'Kan jadi nggak enak kalo diliat tetangga …."

Tatapan ngeles Bella menjelajahi seisi ruang tengah yang cukup besar namun cukup ngenes itu.

"F-feliciano, bantuin gue dong—" tukasnya cepat.

Sementara itu, pemuda ber-ahoge itu hanya mengerdipkan matanya dengan nggak kecenya. "Sori, Bella-_chan_, aku tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas olahraga, _ve~" _

"Antonio, Lovi, tolongin …"

Nggak ada respon. Barangkali mereka sudah kabur buat berburu tomat yang lagi _sale_ besar-besaran di pasar sedari tadi—atau mungkin Lovi yang diculik Antonio untuk ikut berburu tomat di pasar.

"Kiku~" ia mengerling ke arah pemuda bermarga Honda itu.

Namun, sayang sekali, dia dikacangin. Kiku sedang mengadakan rapat luar biasa bersama kedua teman sesama _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi_-nya.

"_Ne, ne, _Kiku-_kun_, ada punya _doujin _baru, nggak?" Mei mengeluarkan notes berisi daftar _pairing_-nya itu. "Minggu ini ada festival untuk _fujo_, lho. Mau kesana?"

"Ada kok, Giri-"

"Aku punya DenSuuuuuuuu~" Eliza langsung _nyerocos_ dengan riangnya. "Oh, oh, mau yang PolLith juga? Aku punya banyak! _Fluff_ lho! _By the way_, festival? Gue ikut."

Kiku menghela nafasnya, pasrah lalu menyerahkan setumpuk besar _doujin_ ke hadapan kedua gadis _fujoshi_ itu. "Iya. Aku ikut juga, kalau begitu."

"Yeaaaaaaay~"

Dan _rapat_ mereka terus berlanjut.

_Back to Bella_, ia _speechless_ karena sedari tadi cengo memperhatikan diskusi sengit orang-orang di dekatnya ini. "Ah, y-yaudah …" Bella-pun ngibrit sejauh-jauhnya.

Bella memandang galau seisi ruang keluarga itu. Ada Francis, Kiku-dan-kawan-kawan, bang Govert, Feliciano, Gilbert, dan Ludwig. Sepertinya, Ivan dan Yao tidak sedang berada di ruang tengah karena sibuk kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang dengan _soundtrack_ film India yang dibeli Arthur diam-diam dan dicuri oleh Ivan dengan segala kenekatannya.

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya, frustasi. Nggak mungkin juga dia minta tolong ke Francis. Adanya dia dikira _fangirl_ yang ngebet dikasih _fanservice_. Kalo minta tolong abang Govert, ogah—soalnya Govert sendiri lagi melakukan seni menata tulip _rainbow_ dengan segala penghayatannya dan itu nggak bisa diganggu gugat. Feliciano? Coret duluan. Gilbert? Bakalan bernasib sama kayak minta tolong ke Francis.

_Head to the wall_. _Headwall. _

"Lud .." panggilnya kepada Ludwig—pilihan terakhirnya yang lagi membaca majalah gosip di salah satu sofa. Gaada sahutan.

"Ludwig .." panggilnya sekali lagi. Entah karena terlalu menghayati isi majalah, telinganya perlu dibawa ke dokter THT, atau ia yang memakai _headset_ _invisible_ buatan Matthew yang khusus untuk orang-orang _invisible_, nggak ada sahutan lagi.

Bella menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi sekali lagi.

"Ludwig," panggil Bella, setengah berteriak. "Elo cowok, _'kan_?"

Dan akhirnya, Ludwig tersedak dengan tidak _awesome_-nya setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia langsung menjawab seadanya.

"_Nein_, gue cewek." Tampang _you-don't-say_ itu sejenak bertengger di wajahnya. "_Mein Gott._ Demi _bruder _yang mendadak tobat, tentu saja gue cowok. Mau bukti? Ngeri lho, mbak."

Bella _facepalm_.

"_Nyaa_, Ludwig yang kece, baik hati, dan suka menabung, bantuin ngambil _itu_ di atas atap dong. _Pweaaaaaase ..._" Kali ini, nada memohon Bella sedikit dipaksakan. Dia sudah lelah.

"_Ja, ja_." Ludwig menghela nafas seberat-beratnya, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu naik ke lantai tiga buat manjat ke atap dan mengambil _bra_ milik Bella—iyalah, masa' mau bikin bakmi di atas atap? Coret ide itu, bung.

Ludwig memanjat atap kos-kosan itu. Sungguh adegan yang seharusnya tidak dipublikasikan secara eksplisit-namun entah kenapa, Feliciano, Gilbert, dan Francis menonton usaha Ludwig yang sedang mengambil _bra_ di atas sana seakan-akan itu adalah film telenovela kece yang musti ditonton minggu ini. _Oh, Antonioooooo-_-lupakan. Balik ke cerita.

_Set_.

Yak, dan tangan Ludwig yang kekar berhasil meraih mangkok berbahan kain yang berkibar itu, namun salah satu pengaitnya _nyangkut_ di salah satu paku dan terlibat kisah kasih di atas atap, meninggalkan Ludwig yang menjadi _forever_ _alone_ di depan mereka. Kesal karena susah banget-sebanget-bangetnya dalam mengambil _bra_ itu, akhirnya dengan segala kepasrahan seorang Ludwig-yang keceh dan sekseh, ia memutuskan untuk menarik paksa _bra_ putih itu hingga—

_BRET. _

—robek.

.

.

.

"_Das." _Tangannya menyodorkan _bra_ yang sudah nggak bernyawa-atau nggak berbentuk lagi itu pada Bella yang kini di wajah _moe_-nya sudah terpampang wajah seorang korban PHP.

" … Kalo kayak gini, bilang aja dari awal. K-kenapa musti kayak gini? H-HUWAAAA!" Bella histeris, melihat benda kesayangannya sudah rusak. Semua menggeleng sembari menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan '_ini-anak-orang-bro'_ sementara Govert membalikkan meja di hadapannya dengan frustasi melihat vas bunga yang baru saja dibelinya dari Yao pecah karena teriakan adiknya yang mencapai tiga oktaf sepuluh detik yang lalu.

"Apaan sih? Tadi nggak mau bantu. Sekarang malah nyalahin gue _'kan," _gerutunya sambil melengos pergi ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu itu dari dalam—dengan _bra_ yang masih ada di genggamannya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Ludwig bersama _bra_ robek di kamarnya.

Setengah jam dari kejadian itu, Ludwig keluar dari kamarnya, naik ke lantai tiga, mengetuk pintu kamar para cewek-dan ternyata, seorang Victorique Sesel—pacar Arthur yang membuka pintunya.

"Hola, Lud~" sapanya, ramah. Tanpa basa-basi sebasi nasi basi, Ludwig langsung menarik tangan—beserta ikan _marlin_ gadis berkulit _tan_ itu dan menculiknya ke dalam kamar Ludwig sendiri. Ia nggak peduli dengan ancaman Arthur yang terus berkoar-koar menebar ancaman pelemparan _scone_ korosif penemuan terbarunya yang akan dilemparkan ke arah kamar Ludwig untuk melelehkan pintunya.

"_Bloody git! Loe_ apain pacar gue? _Get outta there, _Ludwig!" racau Arthur dengan nggak elasnya.

"Hahaha- gitu toh …"

_Eh? Mereka ngapain? Ada apaan sih, sampe segitunya? _

.

.

.

_Cklek! _

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam berlalu, pintu berwarna coklat-dengan garis-garis berwarna _pink_ hasil karya Gilbert yang mabuk itu terbuka, mengeluarkan cewek tercinta Arthur dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"_Bonne chance, _Lud!"

Lalu, keluarlah Ludwig dari kamar itu yang kemudian memandang Arthur-dengan sepiring _scone_ pencabut nyawa di tangannya dengan tatapan aneh.

" … Elo keliatan aneh deh," kata Ludwig dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_BLOODY HELL!?_"

_Set. _

_Prang. _

_Nyess. _

Tepat sebelum Arthur akan melakukan lempar piring, Vic menepis tangan itu dan mengakibatkan piringnya pecah, _scone-_nya berserakan, dan akhirnya melelehkan ubin yang terkena ciuman mesra dari _scone_ buatannya. Ludwig sendiri sudah ngacir ke atas sebelum Arthur menghujaninya dengan _scone_ susulan.

"Udah dong. Ini soal minta maaf sama si Bella." Vic menghela nafasnya lelah.

Sementara itu, Arthur hanya menampakkan ekspresi _alis-salto_ andalannya.

"_So_, gue musti bilang _wow_, gitu?"

.

.

.

Sesampainya Ludwig di kamar cewek-tepatnya kamar Bella, dia buru-buru menyembunyikan _bra_ itu di balik punggungnya-supaya terkesan dramatis-lalu mengetuk pintu itu satu kali.

"Bella, ini gue, Ludwig."

Pintu itu memang terbuka, namun menampakkan Natalya dengan pisau di tangan dan tampang '_njir-gue-baru-bangun-bego_' di mukanya.

"Apa lo?"

Ngacangin Natalya, Ludwig langsung menuju Bella yang lagi nangis di pangkuan Eliza.

"… Ludwig ... Ludwig jahat amat sih sama gue, Liz …"

"Bel …" panggil Ludwig.

"Itu baru gue beli lho, Liz …"

"Bella …" panggilnya lagi.

"Gue mau balik ke Brussels aja. Ke toko wafel gue. Cowok disini pada nggak greget semua! Huaaaaa …."

"Bella van Cordelya. Jangan. Ngacangin. Gue." Sejenak, perintah-atau ancaman yang cetar membahana itu menghentikan kegiatan menangis-tersedu-sedu Bella.

Bella menengok ke arah Ludwig. Kosong—iyalah, dia belon makan siang, lalu ke tangannya. Ada _bra_ miliknya di situ.

"_Das_. Pake." Ludwig menyerahkan _bra_ itu ke tangan Bella.

Tangisan Bella pecah seketika. Baek banget si Ludwig sampe mau ngejaitin _bra_-nya yang rusak. Namun, begitu mau dipake—

"_Wait, what-_" Bella menjerit frustasi, "Kok jadi kekecilan? Sama aja boong, mpret! Ujung-ujungnya juga gabisa dipake lagi! HUWAAAAA!" Dilemparnya _bra_ yang malang itu ke lantai lalu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Padahal udah gue bantuin … _

Ludwig balik ke kamarnya lagi, ngambek, dengan mulutnya yang maju sejauh lima sentimeter. Kasian kau, nak.

"Vic, gue nyesel minta tolong sama elo."

"_Q-quoi?" _Vic syok dengan elitnya.

"Ternyata ukuran elo itu BEDA jauh sama Bella. Di dia kekecilan." Ludwig nemplokin jidatnya sendiri, frustasi. "Makanya, sebelum bantu geginian, gedein dulu itu tet—"

_BLAK! _

Belon selesai dia ngomong, sebuah buku fakultas kedokteran yang tebalnya dua sentimeter sudah menghantam jidat seksehnya. _Thanks to Arthur_, sekarang mereka berdua saling bertatapan seakan-akan mata mereka saling mengatakan, '_maksud-elo-apaan'_.

"_Git,_ elo ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Arthur, sarkastik.

"Au ah, _rainbow_! Bete gue!"

_BLAM! _

Dan pintu kamar Ludwig dibanting dengan halusnya, menyisakan Vic dan Arthur yang kini melongo dalam keheningan.

"Err, Vic …"

"_Oui_?"

"Emangnya … ukuranmu serata apaan?"

_JEDUAK! _

_Thanks to Arthur_-lagi, berkat pertanyaannya barusan, kini jidatnya sudah dicium dengan mesra oleh sebuah ensiklopedia psikologi setebal lima sentimeter. _Poor Arthur. _

_. _

_. _

_End of Chapter One : "Jemuran" _

_. _

_. _

**_Author's absurd note : _**

**_/flips laptop tercinta dengan depresinya/ MEIN GOTT- Maafkan hamba-Mu yang /nggak/ ketjeh ini karena membuat /fan/fict disaat lagi sakau kekurangan stok puding, aaaa- /jerit-jerit frustasi/ _**

**_Abaikan. Plis. /pasang kacamata/ _**

**_::SFx : Traktakdungcess:: /ga_**

**_Pertama-tama, aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada anak-anak alumni #HetaKost, _****event****_ yang gue bikin beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama kak _****_FemPreussen_ _****_-sekarang _****_iMikasaAckerman _****_yang kece badai. Anak #HetaKost, kalian luar biasa, bre. Danke. /pose anak kost/ _**

**_Aku cuma mengontrak ide _****stuck-of-daily-life****_-nya, kakak- ; A ;) _**

**_Buat kak Anm_Seychelles, aku pinjem human name-nya Seychelles, ja … Q v Q _**

**_Kedua, maaf apabila terasa garing dan EYD masih keceplosan, bro. Belum terbiasa buat nulis fanfict parody sih- /sujud/ dan tolong-jangan-bantai-Rinnie-karena-menyengsarakan- Ludwig, da?_****_/kedip kedip frustasi/ /ditabokDoitsu_**

**Next chapter : Random****_. /? _**

**Sí****_, _****thanks for reading, da****_~ Mind _****to give this /un/awesome Rin the pudding of love a.k.a. review****_? _**

**Danke Schön. Aufwidersehen~****_ _(:'3 _**

**_Rinnie. _**


	2. Chapter 2

BRAK!

"_Hosh … Hosh … I-ini es yang anda butuhkan, A-alfred …" _

_Seketika, seisi ruang tengah yang _akhirnya_ bersuhu dingin itu menatap seorang Roderich Edelstein yang kini tepar di lantai sehabis menabrak pintu besar kost dengan gaya teletabis yang kejepit es balok. _

"_Lho, Lodeh? Kenapa elo berani repot?" _

"_Nama saya Rode—" _

_Alfred ngeluarin es krim dari bungkus yang dia pegang—dan langsung menyela perkataan Roddy. "Au' ah. Betewe, Matthias udah traktirin kita semua es krim lima menit yang lalu, bre." _

_Dan akhirnya, seorang Roderich Edelstein kembali terkapar di lautan luka dalam. Jangan nangis, Lodeh! Mengheningkan cipta untuk Lodeh tercinta kita yang baru mateng, dimulai! _

.

.

_Days In Kost _

_Hetalia : Axis Powers__Hidekaz Himaruya _

_Beware of Human!AU, absolute abalness, OOCness, bad nor immature language, typo, and many more. Still too fruking labil on making a __**parody**__-genred fanfiction _

_Picture? Not mine, ogay. Thus, it doesn't even related with this fanfiction /le sobs _

_The main character/s/ will be different (re: random) in each chapter _

_A/N : Italic/s/ are past—or someone's mind _

_Don't like? Pwease, don't read! _

Saa, douzo!

_. _

_. _

_Chapter two : "_Es Krim_" _

_. _

_. _

Sang _dedengkot_ siang kembali nyengir dengan bangganya—bukan kecenya, karena sudah berhasil mengusir segaris awan lembut, mini, nan tengil yang berani duduk di singgasana panas—dengan poster _boyband_-yang-katanya-maho-itu di sandarannya. Namun, melihat awan-awan yang lain menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya—meninggalkan si dedengkot siang itu _sendirian_ di atas sana—membuatnya kini tersenyum kecut bak bidadari _forever alone_ yang nyasar di _catwalk_.

Sabar ya, _bang_. Masih ada mpok bulan—sepuluh jam lagi. Tapi kalo udah kebelet banget, telpon abang ojek terdekat dan siapin uang ye.

Keadaan di _World District_ nggak jauh beda dengan seratus dua puluh menit—alias dua jam yang lalu. Masih panas—dimana suhunya sepanas berita kalo _World University_ bakal membuat mata kuliah buat para jomblo jemuran. Satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan adalah _mall_ di pusat kota.

Uyeah. Liburan ke _mall_, _like a boss. _

Kembali ke kost-kostan kita yang selalu kinclong, _Heta-kost_. Berjarak waktu sekitar dua jam dari insiden _bra_ itu, tingkat ke-gaje-an, kegalauan, dan kelabilan masih diatas ambang batas anak-anak sekolahan yang normal.

Kayak di ruang tengah, _bad touch trio_ bareng_ mas-mas crossdresser _penggemar daster bin pemilik _Heta-_kost nonton sinetron bareng di teve, Arthur yang masih sempet-sempetnya main catur sama Yao walau bibirnya bengkak sehabis ditabok Vic, dan Bella yang kini _nodongin_ _bra_ ke anak-anak kost—ke cewek, maupun cowok.

Mbak Bella, cowok ber-_bra_ itu langka mbak.

Ludwig juga masih nggak jelas—masih mewek di kamarnya. Meratapi usaha menjahit _bra_ yang nggak dihargai. Cukup tau beb—jadi, nggak perlu juga teriak-teriak '_Shine Bright Like a Doitsu_' di dalam sana. Kami sudah lelahdengan muka ter-_bully_ milikmu yang ngenes se-ngenes nasibmu, bang. Kami _lelah__**. **_

"PETEEEE, TOLONG NYALAIN _AC _RUANG TENGAH DONG~!" Alfred yang _tumben_ baca buku di ruang tengah meneriaki Peter Kirkland yang lagi nyari pete di dapur dengan volumenya yang _biasa_ banget.

"_Kucruuut_! Seenak jenongmu aja, _desuyo_! Pete mau ngemil pete dulu, _desuyoooo_!" Peter kembali nyungsep di kulkas, mengacak-acak lemari pendingin—bukan _AC_ itu untuk mencari seonggok—bukan—seikat pete yang _katanya_ ditaruh Feliciano di dalam sana.

_Wait_. Kalo Pete makan pete, berarti _selfcest_ dong?

Setelah ngebenerin posisi duduknya, pandangan Alfred terarah ke sesosok cewek moe yang lagi benerin karangan bunga di deket kamar mandi. Lili.

"LI-"

_Ckrek. _

"Teriak aja ke Lili, gue tembak lo."

Alfred merinding _a la_ _rockstar_ yang dipaksa pake rumbai-rumbai _polkadot—_bukan yang belang-belang untuk pentas. Segini _cinta-_kah seorang _sniper_ kelas sapi laut kecebur dari keluarga Zwingli ini. Segini kah.

"Gue cuma—"

_Piiiip_.

Itu bukan suara _bapak_ kost lagi ngasih sensor ke sinetron. Melainkan suara _remote AC _yang baru aja dipencet sama Kiku yang numpang lewat gegara terlalu _lelah_ menghadapi suara teriakan dari bawah.

Mas, tumben kau lelah. Sekarang _'kan_ belon tanggal tua.

"Sudah, Jones _san_. Permisi, saya ingin istirahat." Kiku membungkuk lelah, lalu ngibrit ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Lalu hening. Hening sehening-heningnya. Yang kedengeran cuma suara sinetron yang ditonton _bad touch trio_ plus _bapak _kost. Hening banget. 

"_Mon Dieu_, kok abang kepanasan ya~?"

"Ya bukan cuma elo. Gue yang awesome nggak ketulungan ini juga."

"Kalo gitu, kita jadi trio panas! Fusosososo~!"

Ngerasain gaada perubahan suhu di ruang tengah setelah _AC_ nyala, anggota _betete_ yang katanya masih _abegeuh_ itu pada _shirtless_ di ruang tengah—meninggalkan _bapak kost_ yang bersiap untuk ngesot sejauh-jauhnya.

"_Ohonhonhon~ Bapak_ mau kemana~?" Francis langsung narik ujung daster _pak_ Raden—nama _bapak_ kost mereka itu. Anggota _betete_ yang lain juga gamau kalah. Ada yang narik pinggangnya Raden, sama sembunyi dibalik dasternya Raden.

Stop _fanservice, bro_. Kalian masih terlalu _abegeuh_ buat ditabok _bapak_ kost pake rendang. Mana rendangnya pake santan dan pedes, pula. Kasian masa depan kalian yang belom tercerahkan itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH GUEEEEE!" Raden berteriak horor, pas banget sama sang _main character_ yang _latah_ ngeliat temennya jatuh habis kepleset lantai kamar mandi. "GUE MASIH SUCI. JOMBLO PLUS KECE PULA."

Tiba-tiba, seorang _fujoshi, _Eliza, yang tadinya berniat benerin jemuran—langsung menghampiri _betete_ plus _bapak_ kost.

"_Pak. Bapak _bilang kalo bapak masih jomblo-nan suci plus kece, _pak._" Eliza nyengir horor, "Terus, dua hari yang lalu, tengah malem, di kamar _bapak_, ada suara siapa sama siapa tuh~?"

"I-ITU CUMA-"

"Dua malem yang lalu, _bapak_ sama _dia_ _ngapain_, pak?" lanjutnya.

Raden _daster-flip_ saking frustasinya. Woles _pak_, nanti seisi kost bisa masuk rumah sakit gegara pendarahan. Bapak juga masih _abegeuh_ _'kan_.

"DEMI KON-DEEEEEE." Raden _backflip_. "Kalian, cukup sudah! Gue lelaaah!"

Yao langsung berpose _Yaoming_. Berpose selayaknya mbah-mbah salah fokus habis ngeliatin anak kecil jatuh ke sumur. "Lelah apaan, _aru_? Digulung, dilempar, atau dijadiin mar—"

"BODO!" _cowok_ berdaster _bling-bling_ itu guling-guling di lantai menuju kamarnya gegara frustasi—alias mewek_. _"Udah, gue mau tidur! ELO, GUE, END!"

Semuanya s_peechless_ ngeliat _bapak_ kost mereka yang tumben-tumben mewek. Keheningan mereka sehening Heracles yang meratapi kucingnya yang mati ditabrak metromini kemaren malem. _Yaranaika_, ogay.

"…"

"…."

"….."

Kapan ngomongnya, mas?

"EH, _BAPAK _KOST PINTER DEH! Kenapa kita nggak kepikiran? Aliiiiiis!" Alfred menjerit penuh makna. Tatapannya berapi-api, seolah itu api bakal lompat indah dari balik kacamatanya.

"_Bloody wanker!_ Elo juga punya alis, jenong!" Arthur menjerit balik seraya membacok Alfred dengan _scone_ kemaren di tangannya.

Bang Arthur, di deket situ masih ada anak-anak lho bang. Jangan mempermalukan alis keluarga Kirkland, bang.

"UDAH AH!" Alfred menyingkir semeter lagi. "Jadi, siapa nih yang mau beli es krim di _minimarket_ deket sini?"

Alfred ngelirik Lovino di sudut ruangan, yang lagi _browsing_ di laptopnya tercinta. Dia ngusel-ngusel mendekat ke Lovino, mesra. "Lovi~ Beliin es k— "

_Pluk. _

_PLAK! _

"_THE HELL_, MAUNYA ELO AJE." Lovino ambil seribu langkah. "JANGAN SENTUH GUE."

Lovino galak lagi. Apa jangan-jangan cuma Antonio yang dikasih nyentuh dirinya, ya.

Alfred _hopeless_ sejadi-jadinya.

_Gue musti apa dong. Panas nih. _Pinter_ banget _pak_ Raden, ngasih saran—terus ngibrit ke kamarnya. _OH GOD WHY_. _

_Krieeet .. _

"_Guten T—_"

"LODEEEEEH!" Alfred langsung menabrak sosok yang baru aja masuk ke dalam kost, Roderich Edelstein dengan _santai_-nya pake gaya _Barney_ nabrak tembok. Nggak merhatiin kalo orang yang ia tabrak ini bakal dapet encok dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Nama saya Roderich Edelstein, Alfred. Bukan lodeh, sayur lodeh, ataupun kuah lodeh." Roddy bangun dari tempat jatuhnya tadi, sambil ngerapiin dasinya. "Ada apa, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Beliin kita es krim, doooong~!" Alfred ngusel-ngusel di kaki Roddy—bikin cowok berkacamata itu jadi merinding nggak jelas sekarang.

"I-iya. Berapa es krim?"

Alfred nengok daerah sekitarnya—seisi ruang kost yang masih kayak kuburan akibat teriakannya tadi. Gaada tanda-tanda keberisikan. "Dua deh. Satu buat elo, satu buat gue!"

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sang mahasiswa abadi yang berkacamata itu langsung ngibrit _lagi_ keluar kost, meninggalkan kost yang semakin sepi kayak kuburan.

.

.

.

_Sret. Sret. Sret. _

_Saya .. harus … sampai … _

Roddy mengabaikan tatapan prihatin orang-orang nggak kece di sekitarnya. Meskipun masih sodara jauhnya Ludwig—dan Gilbert yang kecepatan jalannya bisa setara sama kucing mewek yang lagi dikejer anjing, kecepatan jalannya Roddy bak ular keinjek yang disuruh merayap lurus.

Kenyataan yang nggak adil? Woh, iya dong. _Then, shine bright like a hobo. _

_Kring_.

Roddy akhirnya sampai di _minimarket _ pertama setelah dua puluh menit kemudian. Dengan badan yang mulai encok dan nafas yang udah kayak sandi _Morse_, dia menghampiri _supermarket _mini itu.

"Permisi, selamat siang, dan ..."

Roderich melanjutkan salamnya yang bisa mencapai lima menit itu dengan lemah lembut selembut kupu-kupu. Jangan didengerin, bisa bikin diabetes.

Jadi heran, kenapa Eliza mau-mau aja sama abang ini, ye?

".. Jadi, pertanyaan saya sekarang, apakah _minimarket_ ini menjual es krim?"

Si penjaga kasir cuma ngelanjutin acara makan permen karetnya yang tercinta sambil jagain matanya biar nggak ketiduran. Kalo dia ketiduran, adanya dia bakal masuk UGD gegara keselek permen karet. Itu doang.

".. Nggak. Udah, ada pertanyaan lagi? Gue mau tidur."

_JEDUAR._

Dan—Roddy terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagiiiii—mengheningkan cipta, dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hosh .." Roderich Edelstein _akhirnya_ sampai di _minimarket_ kedua yang berjarak beberapa meter dari _minimarket_ pertama setelah tiga-perempat jam kemudian. "Permisi, saya mau cari es krimnya …"

"Di sono. Tiga meter, lurus."

_Schei__ße_. _Bagaimana caranya saya bisa sampai ke ujung sana dalam lima menit? _

_Pluk. _

_Sret. _

_Sret. Sret. _

Tiada puding, _jelly_ pun jadi. Akibat kakinya yang nggak bisa diajak kompromi, Roddy terpaksa ngesot menuju ujung _minimarket_—ngacangin tante-tante gaje di kasir yang kini mangap nggak nyante ngeliat cowok kece kayak Roddy lagi ngesot di lantai.

_Set. _

Akhirnya, Roddy berhasil untuk meraih dua bungkus es krim _jelly_ di dalam kotaknya berlatarbelakang taburan _partitur _dan piano yang lagi nangis bahagia. Gamau nunggu lagi seabad, dia langsung ngesot ke kasir dan menyerahkan dua bungkus es krim dengan masa depan suram—akibat ikut ngesot itu buat dibayar.

.

.

.

_BRAK! _

"Hosh … Hosh … I-ini es yang anda butuhkan, A-alfred …"

Seketika, seisi ruang tengah yang _akhirnya_ bersuhu dingin itu menatap seorang Roderich Edelstein yang kini tepar di lantai sehabis menabrak pintu besar kost dengan gaya teletabis yang kejepit es balok.

"Lho, Lodeh? Kenapa elo berani repot?"

"Nama saya Rode—"

Alfred ngeluarin es krim dari bungkus yang dia pegang—dan langsung menyela perkataan Roddy. "Au' ah. Betewe, Matthias udah traktirin kita semua es krim lima menit yang lalu, bre."

Dan akhirnya, seorang Roderich Edelstein kembali terkapar di lautan luka dalam. Jangan nangis, Lodeh! Mengheningkan cipta untuk Lodeh tercinta kita yang baru mateng, dimulai!

.

.

_End of Chapter Two _

_. _

_. _

_**AAAA—**_ _**mon Dieuuuuuuu! QAQ **_

_**Akhirnya ini fict selesai juga setelah menghadapi data yang tiba-tiba terhapus akibat asddvirusasdf di lappie saya tercintaaa- /tepar gegara encok/ Ich liebe dich, lappieeeeeh! /mewek **_

_**Mana kesempatan saya buat asdfpacaranasdf sama lappie jadi terhambat gegara sakit—kemaren pula- /crais /rin **_

_**Credit the Ibu Kost's name to TheLandOfTheGod, da~? **_

_**Ampuni saya, anak-anak #HetaKost 2 yang tercintaaa- /peluk satu-satu/ Sori kalo chapter ini pendek sependek Japan yang gabisa tinggi gegara kekurangan susu Dan- /NO **_

_**Saya kekurangan inspirasi sih. Begitu nulis, BOOF! Ilang! /nangis/ Ilo sientooo! QAQ **_

_**Btw, kemaren-kemaren ada yang nanyain soal kucrut. Kucrut adalah … apaan ya? /dor **_

_**Next chapter: Random. | Terbully: Random. **_

_**Saa, thanks for reading, da~ Mind to give this /un/awesome Rin a pudding of love a.k.a review, alle? **_

_**Aufwidersehen, **_

_**Rinneh. **_**(= ****; w ; =) **

_. _

_. _

_Omake _

_. _

_. _

_Roderich menatap lesu piano-nya yang tercinta di depannya ini. Cowok bertahi-lalat ini langsung ngibrit ke ruang musik sesaat setelah temen-temennya yang tersayang sudah ngacir ke kamar masing-masing untuk pacaran dengan alat tidur mereka dibawah guling yang bersambut dengan mesranya. _

_Bilang tidur aja apa susahnya sih. _

_Roddy kembali meneteskan air mata buayanya—mending, daripada ngeces—di atas piano-nya itu. Ia kembali memencet tuts-demi tuts piano hitamnya itu—bukan polkadot—sembari mulai bernyanyi. _

"Namaku harpa, ketika kita bersama, makan merica, untuk selamanya_ .. _Namaku biola, ketika kita-_" _

_Stop galau bang. Ganti lagunya. Kami nggak mau menguliahi anda untuk menjadi mahasiswa abadi kalo nyanyinya lagu galau._

_Roddy mengganti partitur yang ada di depannya ini dengan partitur yang lain saking stress-nya habis dikasih harapan palsu sama Alfred bin Mpret tadi. _

"_Ehm .." Dia ngebenerin tenggorokannya sebelum nyanyi lagi. _

"RODDY JUGA MANUSIAAAA …"

.

.

.


End file.
